I'll Be
by maerelle
Summary: Touga's thoughts during the Black Rose Saga-- a songfic using Edwin McCain's I'll Be


AUTHOR's NOTE: Yaa, minna-san! Just a li'l something I wrote before  
I go back to school this June. Well, as you would see, I am a die-hard  
Utena-Touga fan-- so for all of you out there who likes Utena with  
Himemiya or Akio... GO TO... umm... ah, go to another fanfic! Yeah,  
that's what I was supposed to say. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this.  
Ja!  
DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this fanfic are properties of  
whoever wrote Utena, made the anime, the producers, etc., etc.  
  
***  
  
I'll Be --- Edwin McCain  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Touga stops in his path down the corridor only to gaze at  
Utena walking in the school grounds  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Somebody calls Utena from behind. She turns and greets  
Akio with one of her warmest smiles.  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
Touga's smile melts as he shook his head in regret. He sighed  
and continued on his way, finally deciding to do what he  
should have done a long time ago.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
Touga warns Utena about the real Akio. Utena nods, saying  
she already knows but is ready to face him no matter what the  
cause so that she could free Himemiya.  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
Touga tells Utena he loves her. She is taken aback by his  
sincerity.  
I'll Be love suicide  
He asks if he could be her prince even for just that single  
night. Utena agrees.  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
Touga takes her hand and the two of them take a stroll  
towards the arena.  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
Touga and Utena sit by a ledge and look up at the stars.  
Utena, for the first time, leans on Touga, trusting, caring and  
understanding.  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
Touga challenges Utena to their final duel, hoping to stop  
her from fighting Akio.  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
He fights with all his might, but Utena still defeats him.  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
Utena bid him and Saionji her goodbye. The two watch as  
she leave to face Akio.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
Touga turns around, stopping himself from chasing after her  
-- his hands clenched into fists beside him.  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
Touga looks up the sky and remembers when Utena first  
enters Ohtori University.  
I'll Be love suicide  
He remembers when she arrived at the ball wearing the dress  
he sent her, and how beautiful she was that night.  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
He remembers when he had once found her inside a coffin  
and gave her the ring she was wearing at present.  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
He thinks... he should've been her prince. He was the one who  
was there in the past, not Akio, yet he still chose not to  
point that out.  
  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Utena begins the duel with Akio. She recalls the night before  
she spent with Touga and what a fool she was for not seeing  
what the real Akio is like.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
Akio slashes the rose off Utena's chest. As it fell, Utena fell  
as well, looking up at the sky.  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
Touga closes his eyes and whispers, "Farewell, my Utena."  
I'll Be love suicide  
Utena sees Touga's face just before she completely  
disappears and smiles.  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
Touga sits by the porch watching Nanami and Saionji as the  
two play go-fish, and looks up at the sky again.  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
He felt a void in his heart, but immediately puts aside the  
idea, leaving it in the past as where his heart once belonged  
to a girl who wanted to be a prince. And the girl disappears  
from his thoughts forever...  
  
  



End file.
